


"Night at the World Wide Museum of Hetalia"

by RoseMoonStar13



Series: Night at the World Wide Museum of Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Night at the Museum (Movies), xReader - Fandom
Genre: Ancient History, Awkward Crush, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Crush, Cute, Dark Magic, Drug Use, Evil, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Funny, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Other, Secret Crush, Smoking, Swearing, Violence, Wandless Magic, Weapons, positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMoonStar13/pseuds/RoseMoonStar13
Summary: Description:(Hetalia X Chubby Reader)A boring job to most people nowadays is to become a night guard at a museum.  Sure there are the historical and science, but what about anime???  What if a person created a museum that held the world famous anime called Hetalia?  A museum to remember all of Hetalia and their characters.  But danger is creeping up fast, nearly catching this night guard constantly. . .of whom is woman by the name of (Y/N) (L/N).  She was chosen to be a part of this job, to become a "special" night guard.Her life will change dramatically as she will encounter dangers like no others before and cherish new experiences like no other before. . .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night at the Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463277) by Thomas Lennon & Robert Ben Garant. 
  * Inspired by [Night at the World Wide Museum of Hetalia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/463334) by Mykala Rosestar. 



> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.

**. . .A woman with a career ahead of herself stripped away like the wind, but along came a letter and the blood ran thin. . .**

 

 

**. . .Characters and history come to life, never leaving the afterlife sought to help the girl in this life's quest. . .**

 

 

**. . . As time passed on by, the once frightened/abused girl turned into a strong, confident, and special woman . . .**

 

 

 

With a grasp onto the ancient golden scroll, the "Chosen One" slowly and shakily got up while hot tears streamed down upon the female's face in pain.

 

Blood dripped out from the large gash in her forehead as the dark entity cackled with humor, "You idiotic fat girl! What makes you so special!? You are nothing but a f*cked up b*tch! A motherf*cking wh*re! A whale!"

 

The female spat out some of the blood that had dripped onto her own lips, the metallic taste filling up her taste buds with uneasiness.

 

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WHEN YOU WERE TWELVE! AND THIS SHALL BE THE END OF YOU!!!!"

 

With that last bit said, she rolled out the roll with a smirking, confident smile (learned by a certain Russian male): "And now you are done for~"

 

 

 

**. . . She'd always pushed her friends and loved ones first before herself, taking care of the sick and lonely, but made sure everyone was doing good, no matter what kind of situation it had became . . .**

 

 

 

"Allen! Alfred! You both doing okay!??" A female voice could be heard across the damaged and battered hallway of the "America's Exhibit."

 

"We're fine doll. .just knocked a little. Although I should be more worried about you. . ." His hazel red eyes glance up towards the oncoming female.

 

Upon arriving at the two badly beaten males, (Y/n) quickly gets on her hands and knees, overlooking both of them to see what kinds of injuries they had.

 

"I'm totally fine! Not like I have a huge cut on the back of my own back that looks like a claw mark from the shadow entity!! HEHEHEHEH-"

 

A bruised feminine hand covers the America's mouth while her two eyes stare into the male's own eyes. The blonde bites his lip nervously while the other American, a New Yorker with piercings and dyed red hair, chuckles downward at his counterpart.

 

"Wow. Good job trying to be "Mr. Hero" to her~."

 

Alfred blushed with embarrassment just as she lifted her hand away from his mouth for him to speak "S-shut it you. . .you Tofu eater!. . ."

 

She sighs in irritation at the two males and taps her foot quickly to get their attention, "Alfred, please let me see the wound marking. It might need stitches."

 

"But I am fine though, dudette! I can hold myself together nicely!" The blonde said with a small wink and twinkle of a smile.

 

"Not when you're literally bleeding out-" With that being said from Allen, (Y/n) face palmed while bitterly saying: "Let me see. . ."

 

Alfred hesitated a bit before carefully sitting upright and tall, pushing his arms out so that the female could take off his bomber jacket and his shirt.  Upon seeing the damage that was done, she began to quickly sterilize and gauze the wound. After a few minutes with the small medical procedure, she sighs in relief while Alfred continued to look away from her, thinking somewhat deeply of something. . .

 

 

 

**. . . She kept the parts of her that she wished no one could have seen, but eventually had to let it all out . . .**

 

 

(Y/n) ran quickly out from the room and into the hallway, pushing violently past Lutz and Kuro of whom were going to check in on the two.

 

With a storming Luciano racing out of the office just to see the female turn at the end of the corner, he gripped onto the door siding. His knuckles turned white as snow while the anger boiled through him at uncontrollable rates.

 

"Why did you let her walk away and back to her room, Luciano. .?"

 

Dead silence echoed across the hallway once (Y/n) had left it, leaving the German pondering on what to say to his boss and wondering what had happened.  Sure there might have been a fight, but Luciano would have won it in a heartbeat with the grandfather knife or just simply threatening other people's lives. . .so why did he not restrain the female in the office?

 

With a few pants and a low growl, the Northern Italian glanced away from the German, his face facing the torn picture of a Da Vinci painting.       ". . .Just leave her be. . ."

 

"Why? Should we both go and take her back down here? Do you want one of us to give her a punishment?"

 

". . .No. Just. .give her space. . .she needs it."

 

"Why?"

 

"JUST BECAUSE I CAZZO (F*CKING) SAID SO!"

 

A small "tch" mark appeared on the side of the torn Italian's forehead as he went back into his office with a slam of a door. Pictures shook in his office while his grandfather's knife and throwing knifes laid stuck in the wall near his desk, not budging an inch.

 

"Why must this be so difficult!?!! I could have done it right then and there!. . ."

 

He collapses onto his desk just as his left hand began to form a shaking fist while gritting his teeth in frustration, concern, protection and vengeance.

 

"That Bastardo (Bastard) should have not done all of that! AND THIS IS WHY SHE IS SO CAZZO (F*CKING) SCARED!?!?!  DIO CANE (F*CKING GOD)!  THEY SHOULD BE IN PORCA TROIA (F*CKING H*LL)!!"

He yelled out from the top of his lungs while Lutz hesitantly walked away from the door with Kuro in pursuit, letting the beast from within Luciano appear.

 

 

 

**. . . She wanted to protect everyone from danger with her own life, even though many were considered to be "invaluable" and meant for the trash. She always knew how to brighten someone up. . .**

 

 

 

"H-Hey sir? What i-is you're n-name if I-I may ask. .?"

 

Creaking of metal upon metal echoed through the dark, damp chamber of her cell while the cloaked male slowly stepped into the light. His metal hand and non-metal hand carefully drew down his hood to show his scared face. The male's reddish purple eyes somewhat glowed in the dark, staring into the female's own eyes.

 

A sense of calmness waved over the woman, feeling that she could trust the male in front of her. . .even though they had never met once.

 

With a similar tone to Gilbert's (Prussia) but slightly lower, he answered her question:   
"Gillen. . But you may also call me Siegmund or Klaus. Why do you ask of my name?"

 

She bit her lip slightly, gazing away for a moment before coming back to stare at him with an answer in mind:   
"I just wanted to know what you're name was. . . All I know is that there is a somewhat weird Japanese, two crazy Italians, and a mischievous German that had kidnapped me from my friends."

 

With a small snort and chuckle, the male leaned against the wall beside (Y/n).

 

"They all are. . ."specially" weird. The German that you speak of. He is mein (my) ignorant little bruder (brother). .but you are right about that part. ."

 

With a smile, (Y/n) craned her neck towards the Prussian, "So I am guessing that you are the counterpart of Gilbert? Prussia?"

 

His red orbs glistened down to meet the female's, giving off another snort, "Ja (Yes). I am his second person/player. . .although I should have been discarded long time ago. ."

 

(Y/n) frowned sadly upon hearing this and tried to turn her body/move closer to the Prussian to comfort him, but with being hanged by wrist and ankle chains, there was not much success.

 

"Why discarded? I find you pretty interesting to me. You are half robot, half human for peete's sake! It's like you are Cyborg from Teen Titans!"

 

"Cyborg? . . .Pfft. . I am nothing like th--. . ."

 

With a glance down to his metal hand and foot, he did a face palm with his human hand:

"You are right. . .I guess I am just like Cyborg."

 

 

 

 

**Once the "time" came, she knew that she had to sacrifice everything. . .**

 

  
**She needed to save everyone. . .**

 

  
**Even if it was during her final breaths of life. . .**  
****  
****

 

 

**. . . This is the story of (Y/n) at. . .**

 

**"** **_Night at the World Wide Museum of Hetalia_ ** **"**


	2. The "Kicking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.

"Busy day, busy life, meaningless people that are all over this job. . .yet somehow this makes it all perfect and work like clockwork~"

 

The boss purred while twirling his pen from the desk, listening to his almost silent room in his office space. 

 

The cuckoo clock on the wall ticked away carefully in precision, ticking off each second in beat. 

 

Never early nor late. 

 

Always on time. 

 

Every once in a while, the boss would head down to the lower floors of the company to check on the shipping, purchasing prices, the stock market(s), and all the other "fun" stuff that makes up the business. 

But there was always one area that he would check last. .

 

. . .(Y/n)'s office. . .

 

Of course he knew that the other coworkers in the building constantly talked behind her back, making fun of her weight, body shape, sexuality, or even her color. 

 

He did a lot of those things in the past, but was trying to make up for it since she has proven herself more than once to a "valuable asset" to the company. 

 

The only reason why he kept (Y/n) was that she knew how to speak four languages such as: German, Russian, Arabic, and Chinese. 

 

These are the four key business languages that people had been looking for, especially for doing trading and shipping (from country to country) or just overall talking to a different boss "from across the pond" (from another country that is across the sea/ocean). 

 

As the boss carefully walked up the steps, arguing could be heard between two female voices and one higher up voice. 

 

His interest grew, but so did concern.  Rarely fights would happen unless it would be for sexual assault (which was a "rare" problem for his case-) and the person had to leave then be jailed for doing it (if proven guilty).

 

"Hey, hey, hey!  What is going on here!?"  

  
The boss stated while his hazel green eyes jogged about the scene.  At first he noticed the "new" secretary was smirking triumphantly while this new "higher up" class person had tazed the higher up. . .(Y/n).

 

His eyes widened with shock at first, making his fist tighten up largely at the sight, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!  I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU BOTH TO BE IN GOOD MANNERS AROUND HER!  SHE IS VALUABLE TO THE COMPANY!!!"

 

The secretary, Sally huffed with annoyance while plopping herself onto the silk love seat, "What?  Did I hear you correctly?  This fat cow being "valuable" to the company?" 

 

She snorted with disgust before waving her hand towards the fallen woman who was still crying silently, not wanting this to go on any social media platform.

 

"She's useless!  Only knowing four languages?  Please!  I know seven myself and my hubby over here knows ten!  We are way more valuable than that (enter in swear word)."

 

The boss hesitantly glanced from the secretary over towards the new "higher" up, "Is this true. . .?"

 

The new "higher" up, John, smirked and bowed his head, "It is true, sir.  I speak ten languages." 

 

With the bow as well, John gave another dosage of electrical shock from the taser onto (Y/n)'s pudgy hip, making the woman bite her lip hard until it bled.

 

Sally yawned in boredom, "If I were you, Justin, I would kick out the cow since she has been giving us a bad reputation~!  Did you not see that incident last week that was posted up onto social media?  I am well sure that your eyes did not wander past it."

 

Justin bit his lip hard, knowing that it was not (Y/n)'s fault for starting that fight, but the old "higher" up that John replaced. . .Micel. 

 

This man, Micel, was known to flirt at women, make sexual advancements without anyone realizing it (until it was too late), and even steal their most valuable items just to ask for "pleasure time" of which Justin did not know about until one of the coworkers was mysteriously found dead behind the building with "stuff" all over her body. 

 

With the report coming out and finding that it was indeed Micel, a few brave souls came up, including (Y/n) herself. 

 

The only things that she had to do for Micel was give him her salary raises whenever she got them (which was usually weekly pay).  She would have to split the money 80% to 90%, barely taking home any for herself. 

 

Then as for the other part of the deal, she was forced to watch her coworkers eat delicious foods from fancy restaurants that she, herself, would never-ever get to be in again.  If she was caught eating or just about to head inside of those restaurants, he would make sure to leave a warning, stating:

"I will personally come into each of your loved one's houses and kill them, your pets will be hung on the tree near the four-way crossroads, then as for the the people around you that are close. . .they will be shot to obviation until their are like string cheese~!  As for yourself, I will make sure that one of my "good friends" takes extra good "stuff" from you~."

 

Since then (Y/n) has tried her best to be as careful when around people, even her pet cat. 

 

That has startled her for years upon years. . .nearly seven years total. . .including with all of the abuse, name-calling, assaults, and more throughout the company. 

 

The secretary snapped her fingers in front of Justin's face quickly and somewhat urgently, "Hey!  Hey!!  Hey!!!  Are you done daydreaming yet!?"

 

Justin's face blanked out for a moment before shaking his head and quickly straightening himself up. 

 

"I-I am here.  I was just remembering that all.  Nothing more."

 

"Good. . .now.  As I was saying. . .Me and my hubby are of more valuable interest than this "thing" down on the ground.  We already know the basic financial routes, ways, and how to do persuasion with other foreign companies since our fathers were both millionaires."

 

With that said John kicked the final blow into (Y/n)'s stomach, making the woman gasp out in surprise yet still in horrible pain.  A crack of a few bones could be heard from (Y/n)'s rib area, making the female squeeze her eyes shut tight. 

 

Sally snickered and rolled her eyes, "Just like an elephant seal.  Ugly like one too."

 

Justin gritted his teeth together, wanting nothing more to protect (Y/n) from the evil of these two people.  He knew that if those two people do get out/fired from the job, they would send reviews, tell others not to buy the products and shipment. 

 

The boss glanced away from (Y/n) with a glazed look, his focus now on the two new people in the room that he had hired just a year ago.

 

"You have yourself a deal.  Once (Y/n) gets her stuff out of here, I can make sure that you get this area and stay in the positions you both are in to make triple the money as well as bring in extra income into the company.  I thank you for doing this and I apologize for this "excuse" on the floor.  She will never work here again."

 

"You sure about that?  What if she comes back, begging hand over knee for you to give her this job back?"

 

"I trust you that she will not have this job.  Otherwise she will have police come upon her and I will see to it myself that she gets away from the building."

 

With that said, Sally cheered happily while jumping up and down in joy while in her three-inch heels, "Oh goodie good!  Thank you so much Justi-bear~!!"

 

As for John, he smiled joyfully, "Thank you for making the right decision, Justin.  I know you were the man. ." 

 

Once the pair had left the office with a quiet slam of the door, Justin groaned in fury.  He did not want this to happen, not to his most skilled, kind/caring, and helpful person. 

 

Sure there were other females that were in the building that swooned over his body and facial features, never caring about what is in the inside the heart. . .only in the pants and genes. 

 

Then there was (Y/n). 

 

A Chubby, pudgey, harp seal like human.  She knew how to help others, be a mother to some of the younger co workers there (even though they eventually will back stab her), be kind to all even if she was cursed/sweared at, and most of all. 

 

She always smiled no matter what happened.

 

The boss plopped himself onto the couch, rubbing his temple together with sadness, "I-I am sorry that I am even doing this to you, (Y/n). . .I wish there was another way for you to work he--"

 

"J-just stop. . .  No flattery nor excuses will get through me on this anymore. ."

 

Justin turns his head towards (Y/n) of whom was now slowly getting up, but on wobbly legs, making him go wide-eyed in worry. 

 

With a quick reflex, he got off of the couch and over to her.  Hand underneath her armpits, he guided (Y/n) over towards the couch then made her sit down in it before sitting down next to her.

 

"Please (Y/n). .  Just hear me out for this one last time. . .  I want to be able to do something to stop these attacks from happening. . ."

 

With a building rage of fury and anger, hot tears battered against her eyelashes, threatening to come out, but were held in.

 

"One last time. . .?  Being able to "stop" these attacks. .?"

 

With a shaking voice and head low to her chest, she spoke "Do you notice how many days I go through being bullied constantly over and over again.  Do you notice that when I do smile that I am hiding the pain that my own co workers have done to me.  Do you even freaking realize that I have been suffering in your company for over ten years!?  Seven of which were caused by Micel!"

 

Heart skipping beats, the boss winced in acknowledgement, knowing these events, but was too scared to call them out thanks to "future" bankruptcy due to strikes or anything else of that manner that could cause the company to be gone.

 

"I do notice that. . .each day.  Each day you are bullied and it hurts me. ."

 

"It hurts you!?  How many times do you think that it hurts me!?  You always think about the company's reputation rather than a couple people that need attention!"

 

With that last comment being said, (Y/n) jumped out from her seat and quickly walked into her office, slamming the door behind her.  As for Justin, he knew that there was no going back to "fix up the past" and "making it all better again". 

 

It was gone like that. . .  In a snap of a finger.

  
And he wanted himself to begone. .but knew he had to stay strong.  Both for the company, his father, and the money ahead. . .but more importantly, for (Y/n).  He needed to push away these submerging feelings for her before it consumes him for good.    
  
  


His father always told him:   
"As you know, the skinny they are, the faster they are.  The fatter they are, the slower they are.  Remember to marry a good, slim woman with both brains and a heart of "gold".  I will be proud of you.  Otherwise you are dead to me. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D


	3. Rainy and Snow Days..."Oh my!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.

With a briefcase in her left hand while a box of items in the next (that carried things from her own desk/office space), she walk out into the elevator with a burning desire to get away from everyone in this place.

 

She wanted nothing more than revenge against the people for what they had done to her, but knew in her heart that revenge was not the solution. . .

 

It never was a solution (as to what others might say: " _Revenge is like a treat served cold. You want it sweet, yet want to make it last._ ").

 

With a tug of her long coat, she curried off into the darkness of the night, making a small yet evil reminder that would slowly be stuck in her head until she had reached home.

 

"(Y/n). . . I hope you have a safe trip home. . . Please. Please be safe. . ."

 

Justin's voice echoed throughout the woman's mind with worry, making (Y/n) wince a bit at the memory. She did not wish to have it stuck in her mind nor did the female want it to come back to haunt her own dreams.

 

"I am out. . .No more business with that male or any other company that works with finance and big co-operations. I am so done with this all."

 

She muttered bitterly through her grinding teeth, trying to calm her heart down from this whole experience. With a sideways glance, she arrived at the first stoplight on Northern Bell Drive. Back aching slightly from already walking five blocks with three boxes, two bags, and a purse in the cold. She leaned carefully up against the stoplight, hoping that it would turn white to signal to go.

Minute upon minute passed while a few cars on the road slowly whizzed on by, ignoring the female and showering her in dirty snow, making her wince from that action. The lovely coat that she wore from Eddie Bauer was soaked from head to toe, ruined by the salt and sharp rocks that had punctured into it.

 

"Looks like this might just be what my week may be. How wonderful. ."

 

With the stoplight turning white, she shrugged heavily off of it and crossed the walking path, heading onto the next block before heading down two more to make a right. Once doing so, she took another left and arrived at her small apartment complex on the main floor.

(Y/n) placed down the three boxes first on the stoop then the bags next to it to get out her purse. With a clank and a cling, she opened up the door and slowly but carefully dragged the boxes into the safety of the building.

 

"Mein Gott (My god) . . ."

 

The female let out a sigh while closing the door, her back slightly hurting thanks to the four inch tall high heels that she was required to wear for that job. A grumble of bitterness came out from her mouth while kicking off the heels, soon tossing them into the boxes just so that her feet could finally breathe. She wriggled her bruised toes, hoping to get the blood circulating before unlocking her own apartment door.

A blast of warm air hit her face, making her slightly rejoice yet bite her lip, hoping that the heating bill would not rise once again (since the land and apartment owner hated her. . .wishing for the female to suffer and go into debt). With a push and grunt, she moved the boxes and bags inside then to the left of the door for later.

(Y/n) gently closed and locked the three locks on the door and turned on the lights, revealing her Japanese Bobtail cat, (C/n), laying on the couch with an expression of happiness. The female placed down the heels onto the shoe rack before going over to the couch to sit down with (C/n).

(C/n) slowly rose from their spot, arching their back to stretch then calmly sits down and stares right up at (Y/n). One paw gently touches her arm, making (Y/n) smile sadly, knowing the look from (C/n).

 

"Yeah. . .I finally got fired. In front of everyone. Literally."

 

She took a pause before glancing down at the cat, "I wish you were there to see it. I bet you would have kicked their asses."

 

(C/n) gave their owner a small head bump against the arm before crawling onto her lap and pawing up at (Y/n). The woman giggled softly before gently taking the paw and kissing it, making (C/n) purr with pride.

 

"I know, I know (C/n). You wish to defend me from everything that hurts. .but this is just a part of what reality is. Nothing is ever truly safe."

 

The Japanese cat meowed with frustration, its tail bouncing from side to side, but upon remembering something, the cat meowed in a slightly high pitch noise. They then jumped off of (Y/n)'s lap before dashing off into the kitchen, remembering something important. (Y/n) became confused at the reaction from her cat, rarely seeing this happen. With a push off of the couch, she quickly went into the kitchen to find out what was going on.

Apparently as she got in there, (C/n) was holding a old fashioned letter that was sealed with a wax stamp on the back with the initials "H . H". Eyebrows furrowing with confusion, she flipped it back to the front it see that words and address were now starting to appear, making the female slowly start to freak out. . .but in a good way.

 

 

To:

The new Night Guard of the World Wide Museum of Hetalia

 

From:

H . H

 

 

(C/n) watched her owner with curiosity, wondering if she was going to like what was inside the envelope itself.

(Y/n), on the other hand, was thinking that this was some sort of "Harry Potter" magic that maybe one of her old friends was writing with. Maybe it was some sort of invisible ink that needed heat for it to light up?

She shook her head at the possible ideas, but all of them ended up with not what she was looking for. A quick reflex of the right hand and she picked out the envelope knife cutter. Carefully, the female went around the wax stamp, making sure not to break it in the process. With a final cut, the envelope was opened.

(Y/n) slowly drew out the letter, making sure that the contents that were inside did not fall or slip out. Upon opening up the letter and laying it flat on the kitchen counter top, two pictures sprung up. One of the museum itself then of who had written the letter. . .Hidekaz Himaruya.

A small gasp, wide eyes of surprise, and mouth agape, she noticed a check that would cover a moving cost and the final payment for the rent before a large move. She carefully placed the check beside the two pictures before reading the letter itself.

 

 

Dear (Y/n) (L/n),

I am sure that you might be surprised as to why and how you got this letter. But for now I will leave it up to your imagination as to how why I gave you this letter.

I am proud to announce that you are the new night guard for a museum that is located in Madison, Wisconsin.

The museum is still near the lakefront near the Memorial Union Terrace, but inside it has remodeled quite a bit since the newest additions from the Hetalia Company (also known as Heta-Co.) wanting to make it more attractive and more. . .how do you say. . ."eye-popping"?

I do believe that you should recognize the museum since you were a frequent visitor there as a child? Yes?

Here are the starting shift with a few details. With each season there are certain times that the doors must close and must open. Do not worry about getting the uniform or buying one. There is a lounge room in the basement that is next to the changing rooms that has the uniforms. Your outfit is not a skirt or skort like how in many other Anime Museums have them. . .

Your outfit consists of Prussian Blue pants, black leather belt, a white flashlight, leather jacket, and you may choose whatever top you wish to bring in, but please make it blend in with your uniform.

 

First Shift Time of the Week (Start next Sunday then head into the Shift time for the correct season):

Sunday 9pm - Monday 7am

 

 

Actual Shift Times (Summer/Winter):

Sunday: 10pm - 7am (9 Hours)

Monday to Friday: 8pm - 6am (10 Hours)

Saturday: 8pm - 8am (12 Hours)

Holidays: 7pm - 9am (14 Hours)

 

 

Actual Shift Times (Fall/Spring):

Sunday: 9pm - 6am (9 Hours)

Monday to Friday: 11pm - 7am (8 Hours)

Saturday: 10pm - 7am (9 Hours)

Holidays: 9pm - 8am (11 Hours)

 

 

Fill-ins (If necessary/needed):

Overshift: 5pm - 8am (15 Hours)

Undershift: 12am - 5am (5 Hours)

All Day/Night Shift: 8am - 8am (24 Hours)

 

The reason as to why we have seasonal shifts like this is to better control the flow of traffic during the day, decrease stolen artifacts and/or objects (like a tomato from Spain's hand), decrease risk of injuries to both the Day guards and the Night guard.

As for why the Night guard shift is like this is due to the longer/shorter the night is for each season as well as to decrease break-ins which happen ever so often or rarely happen. Plus this shifts covers a lot of groundwork since there is only ONE of you to do it all compared to the day guards of where there are fifteen in total.

 

 

Here are the emergency phone numbers that you may want to write down, place in your phone, or simply memorize if in a dire situation.

 

Emergency Phone Numbers:

1 (789) 852-557 = Mechanic

911 = Police/Ambulance/Emergency Center

1 (998) 636-777 = Current Caretaker of the Museum

1 (245) 222-5588 = Other Security Guards (Morning, Afternoon, and Evening)

 

 

To carry on, I do believe that you are in a tight situation from a certain bird that told me. Your expenses of the rent shall be taken care of when you move. As for the check that was placed in, there is a house that is near the lakefront and the nearest zoo. Buy the house with two-thirds of the money then the other third is used to cover the moving expenses.

I hope you put the house to good use since it is a newly renovated house, complete with five bedrooms, three baths, an attic, outdoor/indoor pool, and two basements.

 

Make sure to check out the attic too.

There are a few gifts that are waiting for you.

 

If this job seems to ever get tired, boring, or you cannot handle the stress of being a night guard. I send you off with smiles and best for your future along with other job recommendations so that you can get a head starts. I will not take the house from you. It is yours to keep since it is a gift to you from "everyone".

 

 

If at at point you have questions, you may contact me by my email or phone number.

Email:

Heta.Ita.Bleep@corpscomp.com

 

Phone Number:

8 (980) 634-147

 

 

 

Best of Luck,

Hidekaz Himaruya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D


	4. Move-In Memories and the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.

Moving stuff into boxes was alright for the most part.  I did not wish to leave the country of (insert country) I had grown so custom to, but I knew that I had to move back for the job.  It is just what a lot of people just do.  So with the last of the moving boxes, I looked around the apartment complex once again to make sure that I left what was needed to be there and what needed to be taken.

Upon further scanning I noticed a small key chain that I had gotten when I first moved into (insert country).

It held the three main characters of the Axis Powers group. Italy in his blue uniform holding spaghetti.  Germany with crossed arms across his chest but seemed pleasant with calm eyes.  Lastly, Japan.  He was in a fighting stance with his katana sword, eyes holding precision and knowledge while his white uniform shined like the stars themselves.

A smile graced across my lips as I tenderly took hold of the key chain with both of my hands while (C/n) was now in the box, curled up asleep.  A thumb gracefully smooths out the glare from the metal that made the three characters pop out as well as the dust that was on the three.

 

"Now it looks like it will be good after all. . ."

 

With a nod, the female placed the key chain into her coat pocket before picking up the last box from the bare living room, leaving the keys on the kitchen counter then lastly placing the spare key underneath the doormat to the complex.  With a soft closing sound that echoed across the front entrance while biting her lip and shake of the head.

 

"I can do this. . .  We both can do this, (C/n)."

 

(C/n) slowly raised their head up at their owner, mewing a little before sticking out their tongue to do "the bleep".

 

 

***

 

 

The next few days that (Y/n) had traveled to get back to Madison, Wisconsin seems impossible for her to comprehend on.

 

New roads were built where an old building used to lay, especially the old Humanities.  That was completely torn down.  What was left of it was a simple wood and metal plaque in front of the new Humanities.  It was slightly larger than the old one, but had a lot of more space (especially for the musicians and art classes).

 

Decaying, old buildings and houses were either refurbished, turned into historical sites, or placed back onto the market to be resold to a new owner from what (Y/n) could see as she drove her rental car over and around the city.

 

Old restaurants that (Y/n) had visited as a child in the past, like the "Carousel of Lights", were closed for good.  Bars could be seen through the window, showing that the owner had boarded it up finally to show that it is no more.

 

Stores that she used to buy the best deals of clothing like "The Big Boston" were empty or stripped to become a haunting skeleton of what it once was.

 

A whole half of the Madison West Side mall was actually empty.  Only the most popular brands survived such a collapse of the market in 2020 - 2021 and grew to this year, 2029.

Victoria Secret, a underwear store, had their models continue to slim down in size, only caring about the "perfect body" that no one could get unless you had millions of dollars to fix your face and/or body.  They still treated transgenders as well as people with disabilities by showing dishonesty and negative comments behind the scenes, tossing them aside like dirt.

Her body slightly shivered at the memory of when articles had came out with Victoria's Secret's chief marketing boss making statements and claims that "women" were all just fantasy.  Made to be played around with to a men's content:  "When asked about those who press Victoria's Secret on body diversity, Razek said, "It's like, "Why doesn't your show do this? Shouldn't you have transsexuals in the show?' No. No, I don't think we should. 'Well, why not?' Because the show is a fantasy."

Rihanna's Savage X, Soma, ThirdLove, and other brands stood up to that kind of abuse, treating transgenders and disabled people with kindness.  Plus overall, these body positive brands were including people that were obese, making her feel more welcomed than Victoria Secret.

 

Going else where around Madison and some of the malls, the same brands of shoe stores like "Polan's Shoe Shop" and different makeup stores either stayed or grew out to other places.

 

McFarms expanded to almost twice its normal size.

 

Custard Core was still popular in Madison, now having almost five of them near the capital (pushing out McFarms) while in the state alone had over a thousand (mostly expanding up north. Because of its popularity in Wisconsin, it was now moving out into other states such as Minnesota, South Dakota, Ohio, Iowa, Michigan, and Indiana.

 

A haunted museum was just put into place on State Street, replacing some of the old tech and hat/shoe stores.  This was all thanks to a Ghost Hunter's crew member, Bakken Zaggs.

He had the thought of placing his second museum in Madison, Wisconsin just so that people from the Midwest could experience the haunting of real-life ghosts and demonic entities.  By simply putting in some of Wisconsin's most famous creepiest dolls, items, and other antique treasures, he could help people with the possessions those objects have on them as well as let people turn in items that had became too much to handle with.   Plus it was cheaper for the people in the Midwest to go there rather than having to fly all the way to L.A. to see the building.

 

Going from that, she noticed that her high school had changed dramatically. From being the size of two football fields to now being three times, it knocked socks off.

One of the female's friends, Yui Chan, now works there and told her what had happened to the old high school. 

 

She stated that "It was becoming increasing hard to hold over 32 students in such small spaces.  Also it is because of the overflowing of students that were coming in the following years to come."

 

 

It all was . . . it was . . . just a lot of overflowing memories and things for her to take on at a single grasp.

 

 

 

Of course it would all settle  _in time_.

 

 

***

 

 

"Thank you very much for the help Mr. Rel!   Your crew did an amazing work with the moving and reassembling of the furniture and my 100 year old bed frame!  The money has been sent so you shall receive it on next Monday."

 

"It is not a problem, Miss (L/n).   If there is anything else that you need help moving around, I will immediately let the crew know about it and they would be over in a hop and skip around the bend."

 

"Thank you again Mr. Rel.   I will take that into consideration.   Hope you have a nice rest of the day!"

 

"You too, kiddo. Have a good one."

 

With a slightly relieved sigh, (Y/n) hung up the phone by swiping the red button on her smartphone. She had everything almost unpacked thanks to the help of Rel's crew.

Standing in front of the window in the kitchen that overlooked the trail of "The Howard Temin Lakeshore Path" and Lake Mendota, she could see a few people walking or jogging about.  Her gaze slowly drew away from the beautiful lake back inside to where she was at.

The kitchen was slightly old, having polished marble counter tops while all of the floors throughout the house were a mixture of darkened hemlock wood and white pine.   It had seemed that the floors themselves had just recently been polished up too, making (C/n) wide eyed and excited to fly across the room at any given moment.

 

(Y/n) watched her cat quietly before a thought popped up in the head, "Oh! I know what I can do next!  How about we check up in the attic? What do you think, (C/n)?"

 

The cat tilted its head up at their owner, slightly knowing what an attic was.   They meowed lightly in an upbeat manner, making (Y/n) nod her head.

 

"Then it is settled. We shall go there!"

 

With a confident mindset, the two headed over to the stairwell to go upstairs and to the back. Curiosity started to creep up into her mind upon arriving, she noticed that the attic was covered by both a door and a collapsible ladder of which hung above them both.

 

"Hopefully I can get this ladder down safely without hitting us both. .eheheh. ."

 

Her legs bent downward towards the flooring then straight as she lept up into the air to grab the last rung of the ladder.  Once grabbing it, body came back down to the ground.  Of course she would land on her feet while the bottom rung still clung in their hands.    

 

A single tug was made. 

 

The second tug happened.  

 

Then a third.  

 

With that one, the ladder instantly came all the way down in vertical position, showing that it was safe to go up.

(C/n) sat at the bottom of the stairs, their tail lashing to and fro as if something bad was up there.  

 

(Y/n) noticed the lashing of the tail and frowned, "You alright, (C/n). .?"

 

A hand gently came over the top of the cat's head, trying to tell them that it was going to be okay.  (C/n) over a few minutes started to finally calm down, but still held the same gaze of "I am no f*cking way going up there."

The female frowned in slight disappointment, but knew that they could not change the cat's mind with a snap of a finger.  She turned her attention back towards the attic ladder with a small sigh escaping the mouth.

 

"Well it looks like I will be going up, (C/n).   Stay out of trouble until I get back, okay?"

 

The cat meowed in understanding, giving one last headbutt against their owner's foot that was resting on the bottom ladder rung, and soon retreats down the stairs.

As she watched the cat go, a small "ting" like sound of an old music box could be heard from up in the attic.   (Y/n)'s head whipped up at the attic door that was still apparently sealed shut.   A questioning raise of an eyebrow, she proceeded up the collapsible ladder to see what had caused the "ting".   With the attic door locked, she pulled out the key from the left pocket in her jeans.  The woman had found it in the envelope earlier that day when (Y/n) had first arrived at the house.

 

"Hopefully this key will do the trick," they muttered underneath their breath while gently gliding the key into the key socket right above.

 

A small "click" could be heard as the key stuck perfectly in and unlocked the lock itself. In doing so, the attic door popped open and swung open towards the female.  Dust fell and shifted out from the entrance, covering the woman from the top of the head all the way down her body.

In a coughing fit, (Y/n) climbed back down the stairs as quickly as she could to get rid of whatever had accidentally fallen into her mouth and lungs.

 

"Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!"

 

The woman coughed once again, slightly getting rid of the crap that had fallen.  With a inhale through the mouth and an exhale through the nose she looked back up the stairs to see darkness. Furrowing her eyebrows together, (Y/n) quickly climbed up the ladder then into the attic itself.

Glancing around in almost complete darkness, she could see a faint yellowish-white glow coming from a closed curtain.  Heading on over there carefully, the female could see that the curtain was a beautiful purple color with red and white stripes that fade off into tassels of those same colors.  (Y/n)'s right hand grasped the curtain, feeling it's smooth and silky texture as she drew it towards the left hand side.  Noticing the hook that could hold the curtain into place, her hand guided it into.

The yellowish-white light then filled up the space, stretching half across the room. As she gazed out of the window, the view absolutely amazed her.  It showed the whole lake stretch as well as the island in the center that had recently been made for the wildlife while trees were barely covering the circle window, making the whole view seem like nature was coexisting with the house.

After a couple minutes of searching the attic for the other windows, seeing she only found three more.  One for each side of the attic, lighting up the center of the room that showed a one hundred year old rug that was from Northern Iran.  The cobalt blues mixed in with the golds and mahogany red hue while the white tassels made it sparkle slightly more than what it had with just the one patch of sunlight.

With a curious gaze, her eyes trailed off from the rug and over towards an old oak hope chest that had a white, yet dirty, silk cloth on top.  She carefully pulled off the silk cloth, hanging it over a around mirror that used to go over a desk and proceeded back to the hope chest.

Upon arriving there, the female looked all over the chest for a key, but could not find one except for a button with a slit in the middle that they could press.  The woman fiddled around with the button, turning it clockwise then counterclockwise to see if the chest would open.  Sadly to her amusement, the chest did not open even once.

 

"How does this even open. .?   It's not like the other chests that I have seen. ."

 

The female muttered as her hand twisted yet once again so the button had the slit up at the twelve o'clock (12:00) mark.   She pressed it once and wallah!   The hope chest clicked open, popping up half an inch so that the woman could lift up the top part with ease.   A smile graced upon the lips while her body stood up to examine what was inside after pushing the top part open all the way.

Inside of the old oak hope chest were two boxes, wrapped up in purple wrapping paper with a gold bow on top.   The presents seemed like that had just been wrapped up perfectly the night before, making the woman furrowed her eyebrows curiously, but upon further inspection, she found that the paper was to be older than herself.   By about thirty years to be exact, making curiosity and imagination roam through the head as to who and why did the person(s) leave the gift out.

(Y/n) carefully pulled out the smaller wrapped up box first, being very careful and gentle with it so it would not fall off or crash to the ground.   Once getting it out, the female walked on over to the desk that was covered by a drape.  Yanking it off with one hand, she sat down on the one hundred year old chair and placed the gift onto the desk.  (Y/n) took in a sharp breath and began to peel away the wrapping, making sure to save the bow for (C/n) later on.

 

"Almost. .got. It. ."   She muttered under her breath as the ripping continued on for another minute.   

 

After it was completed, the woman placed the bow onto the desk side while another hand opened up the box. Her eyes peered inside of it while the sun started to set, making it slightly harder for her to see into the box.

The first and only thing that was pull out from the box was an amulet of Bastet on the front while Sekhmet was on the back. A slight spiritual pull could be felt from amulet, making her a bit iffy.

 

"Hopefully it is not haunted. . .I don't need any freaking curse at the moment!"

 

(Y/n) placed the box down with the lid and went back to the other gift, not noticing the two heads that peaked in from the east end window (  (Y/n) is the west end of the attic  ).

 

"Pst.  Cupcake, can you make it in there if I poof you in?"

 

A quiet British accent told the ginger cat.  With a nod of its head, the male prepared his friend for a slight trip through the window.

 

"Afia, meaenti, fria!"

 

With a soft zap sound from the wand, the cat was "poofed" into the attic on the south end of where most of the boxes were held.  The cat carefully stood up and shook its head, licking a paw at first to get rid of the dust, but noticed instantly that they had to quiet down so that the human would not notice it.  The red-head huffed and ducked underneath the round window as the female turned around with the other gift in her hand.

 

"Why the fuck do we have to wait for her to go back downstairs?  Why can't we just fucking kidnap her now?"

 

"Because it would be unethical to do so!  Plus she needs to feel welcomed first by the counterparts. ."

 

A scoff was made from the American, "Welcomed?   She will probably be picked on the most by my counterpart!"

 

"Awe~!   Does someone have a crush already on the poppet~?"

 

"NO I DO N--"

 

A hand went to his mouth by the pinkie, instantly shutting the male up while a gasp could be heard from inside.  Both of the males whipped their heads, peering inside to see what the matter was. Upon seeing inside, they both could see that the female had pulled out a wooden cup.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened up, remembering that this cup was stolen a long time about, about forty years ago to be exact.  In an article, it stated that the museum (of which once held the ancients on the main floor as well as the top floors) had a wooden cup stolen one day out of the blue.   

A bounty was held on it, seeing if anyone could find the exact person that captured the cup without the security cameras looking at them.   Her hands went through her hair, ruffling it up a bit while her eyes went wide with both horror and excitement.   She had finally found the cup that the museum was looking for, yet was nervous to take it back.   For all she knew, the poor woman could be held accountable for the charges that were made to the person back then and now make it be applied to her.

Both the British and American males tilted their heads with curiosity until a certain Brit realized what the cup was.

 

"I know where that used to be!"

 

"Oh really. ."

  
  
"Mhmm! It used to be swapped between our first counterpart's grandmothers Gaul and Britannia.   The cup, of which Britannia got it first up, named it the "Grail of Light".   It is a weird name for a cup of that shape although I guess you can say that if not a whole light is shown on it, the object still sparkles like how it usually would."

 

"So how did Hidekaz Himaruya get the object in the first place?   Was he the one that stole the "unimportant accessory"?   Or did someone wrap those two gifts up and this was originally the villain's house-"

 

"I have no clue but it looks like the poppet is finally downstairs.  Now it is our chance to get in and snoop around!"

 

"Can't we just let the fucking cat open up the window?"

 

The Brit gave his friend an "Are you for real?" look.   A sigh was let out from the American while the other male muttered the same spell, the two appeared in the room within a snap.  The feline watched the two appear with a slight smile upon its face.

 

"You okay from the spell, Jones?"

 

He grunted and shook out his hair before combing it back into place with a hand, "Mhmm. Still not used to the spell. ."

 

 

 

The cheerful male snorted a bit, not wanting to let out a chuckle, "You eventually will~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D


	5. The Visitors and a New Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.

Allen rolled his eyes as a slight huff escaped out from the mouth, “Yeah, yeah.  I get it, Oliver.” His eyes glazed over for just a second before glancing back towards the British male of whom was glancing over every little detail, making the New Yorker roll his eyes playfully.  “Say, Oliver-”

 

“Shush!  Be more quiet!  You know the other cat can hear us, remember?”  Oliver hushed Allen with a slight glare before going back to his jolly self.  

 

The male let out a sigh of slight rage before collecting himself to glance around the attic too.  He had slightly remembered this mansion, knowing that the creator of them had greeted each one with slight respect but was always wary and cautious just in case something were to happen.  

He turned his attention towards the oak chest before looking back at Oliver whom was talking to his cat about something.  The cat, named Cupcake, agreed to the Brit’s orders and quietly went over to where the ladder was to head down and explore to see what has been changed or not.  Oliver rose right back up and noticed his friend’s gaze that was directly on him, making a slight dark aura surround the colorful male. Allen immediately backed up next to the window after feeling the aura, knowing that something mischievous was going to happen.

 

“So what do you have in mind, Oliver?  There’s three of us and two of them? So. . .what’s the plan?”

 

“I. .I am not so sure.”

 

“What do you mean that you are unsure??  We just came all the way here to literally get the amulet away from the girl!  You know what the amulet can do to us. .” Allen shivered at the thought, remembering a memory from the past when it was used against him and his friends.

 

Oliver’s right eye slightly twitched, but went away in a flash, knowing that getting upset at nothing would help the three of them.  “The hope that I am having is that Cupcake is going to lure away the other cat then we can go down using one of my spells-”

 

“What spell?”

 

“An invisibility spell!  You know the one that I did to scare Francois last Halloween in the basement?”

 

“Oh-”

 

“Anyway. .  Once we are down, you are going to go snoop around this floor below us and I’m going to the main floor to see if anything is going help us.  Remember, if she sees the shadow of any of us, run back up to the basement.”

 

“What about Cupcake then?”

 

“Hmm. . .!  Oh! We can leave him here!  He hasn’t been getting enough to eat since you know. .”

 

“Yeah I get it, but how is the guard going to react?”

 

“Hopefully she won’t kick them out. .  If she does then we will make sure to do more.”

 

Allen shook his head a bit, “Maybe send my brother after her?”

 

“Ooo~!  I like that idea!  But let’s save it for when we need it, thank you though!”  Oliver grinned at the other with joy before becoming serious once again.  He could not let this plan mess up otherwise it would be the near end of the two.  

 

Allen straightened himself fully while Oliver sat at the edge of the opening of where the ladder was still touching the carpet that laid on the wood.  With a slight mutter, both of them turned invisible in a flash and just like that, they went down onto the floor like a ninja. Oliver nodded towards Allen and the two split up.  

The New Yorker walked quietly as best as he could, popping his head into each room to see if the female was in one of them so that he could shut the door quickly so that he could rustle through anything without being caught.  As for the Brit, he quickly made his way down the staircase that he, himself, used to run up and down on when he was first designed as a prototype. His blue orbs scanned the living room, slightly curious that the female did not have a lot of things in there of which made his heart sink a tad we bit.

 

“I hope this job will encourage her to get some more items. .  It looks almost. .too empty.”

 

And just in a blink of an eye, (C/n) appeared right behind Oliver.  Their tail twitching with slight annoyance while Oliver froze right on sight, knowing that he should have not let his guard down.  He slowly turned around, making the spell on himself slightly waver, but went straight back to invisible. (C/n) hissed more, giving off a low growl while their fur stood on its ends in a threatening stance.  The male sweat dropped in worry, hoping that Cupcake would come soon to save him.

 

“Good kitty, stay right there, pwease?”  Oliver softly begged the cat, hoping that sweetly talking to it would make it calm down.

 

But nope.  

 

That never happened.

 

With a loud yowl, (C/n) launched themselves at the intruder, biting, kicking with their two back feet, scratching, and digging their sharp nails into Oliver’s legs.  His eyes widened with surprise as pain flared up from his leg, making him slightly struggle to get to the kitchen to sit down and try to take off the furry beast. But to no avail, the cat never let the Brit sit down.  It bit his rump once, making Oliver let out a yelp in surprise. It then scratched Oliver all up and down his back, hoping that he would just run out of the door. Pain flaring up everywhere, Oliver let out a slight growl before picking the cat up by the scruff quickly and then chucking (C/n) into the living room, not caring how badly the cat had gotten hurt from the fall.

 

When no sounds came from the living room after a minute of listening, Oliver let out a sigh and smiled slightly.  “Now that the cat is out of the way, time to go back up stairs.” He skipped through the kitchen and living room then back up the stairs lightly while thinking quickly of what to do next.  

 

Cupcake, Oliver’s cat, who had seen the battle, began to feel sorry for the other cat named (C/n).  He knew that it was hard to defend a house from large beasts, especially from magical life-like beings.  The cat then quietly waited for his owner to go up the stairs before bolting towards the unconscious (C/n).  His whiskers twitched with worry as he noticed a slight bump was starting to form on top of the cat’s hip. He slightly hissed at the fact that Oliver would throw another cat, never believing that he would do that, but perhaps put them into a little slumber.  Cupcake pressed his nose up against the cat’s cheek, nudging gently for it to wake up. After a few minutes of nudging and pawing carefully, (C/n) groggily woke up with a splitting headache, meowing in slight pain. With a glance towards their left, they noticed a ginger and white cat with blue eyes, making their eyes light up with surprise and shock.  (C/n) started to try and get up, but failed to do so, wincing a lot in the flaring of pain. The male cat meowed softly, letting the other cat know that he was going to heal them quickly and that they were a friend to them.

 

At this, (C/n)’s right ear flicked with annoyance and meowed back, “Why should I trust you, a pet of the owner that had chucked me back in here and possibly broke my hip bone!?”  Their whiskers twitched with rage, wanting to know a straightforward answer from the other.

 

Cupcake’s blue orbs danced with the moonlight that was beaming on them both, his cupped and flattened ears twitched for a few seconds before he started to talk.  “I never really wanted to head over here in the first place. It was never the intent besides trying to steal your owner or any objects that are worth “something” to them.  In all honesty, I wish I could have met you in a better situation than this.” He took a mini pause before coming back to speak again, “But in all truths upon truths, my owner, Oliver Kirkland, would have never done from what I have seen. . .but now it makes me question him a bit more as to how he treats me.”

 

(C/n) slowly nodded their head in understanding, knowing that (Y/n) sometimes gets frustrated and does toss them, but not on purpose.  Only picking them up and lightly placing them in the bathroom for a “timeout” session.

 

Cupcake lowered their head down, his eyes closing while his Scottish fold cat body glistened under the light a tab bit more, making (C/n) wonder more about this mysterious cat.

“If you need to, I will accept a punishment.”

 

(C/n)’s tail tip twitching while their eyes narrowed, “I am not going to hurt you.  You haven’t done anything to me or my owner, (Y/n).”

 

The male’s eyes opened up quickly, instantly looking down at (C/n)’s eyes.  (C/n) gazed back into Cupcake’s, almost drifting off into space seeing how beautiful they were.  Cupcake quietly chuckled before leaning down, barely touching (C/n)’s nose, making the other cat pull away and lower their head down in embarrassment.  The male slightly smirked at the reaction, but became sweet again, padding over towards (C/n)’s hip to figure out where the injury was.

 

“Now this may hurt a bit-”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“A simple healing spell that I learned from my owner.”

 

“A spell?  Like a magic spell?”

 

A grin appeared and with a few ancient words in Celtic and Gaelic, the injury popped right back into place and healed up.  

 

(C/n)’s orbs expanded with surprise, making them flip up and turn to see how the injury was.  Upon further inspection, they noticed that it was completely healed up. They then whipped their head back towards Cupcake of whom was now grooming their left paw slightly before drawing over their left ear to straighten out the fur that was sticking up.

 

“Thank you so much. .I-I don’t know what to say or how I can repay you.”

 

“No need to repay me or anything, I simply repaid you for what you have done,” the Brit smiled before standing up once again before padding over towards the window of where the moonlight was coming in from.

 

“Would it be okay if I were here to stay?  I don’t have very much food to eat at my owner’s place and besides being blindfolded and placed here, I am not so sure how my owner is going to get me back.”

 

(C/n)’s tail waved lightly in the air before padding over to the other and giving him a small headbutt, “You just have to present yourself to my owner and be super nice to her.  If she accepts you then you are welcome to stay. If not then you can live underneath the porch?”

 

Cupcake chuckled at the thought and turned their head over towards (C/n), “That sounds like a marvelous idea.  Oh! I nearly forgot to ask you, but what is your name, poppet?”

 

(C/n) sat down before going to the stance of a maneki neko, having their right paw up and curled, “My name is (C/n) and I’m a Japanese Bobtail!. .  It might not seem like I am that type of cat, but that is because my tail does not have that same gene to make my tail into a bob thanks to my father.”

 

The male cat smiled and dipped his head, “I understand that.  I have a friend that is was like you but got his tail cut off.  But to continue, my name is Mr. Cupcake. I am a ginger and white Scottish Fold Cat.  You may call me Cuppy, Mr. Kitty, any other nicknames that I will accept or just simply Cupcake.”

 

 

***

 

Meanwhile. .

 

***

 

 

Both Oliver and Allen met each other near the female’s bedroom, but forgot to realize that the bedroom and bathroom had connected to each other, making the strategy even harder for them to get the amulet away from the guard.

 

“Allen, I am going to have you watch the door to the bathroom while I go and snoop around quickly to see where she had placed it.”

 

Allen dipped his head in agreement and immediately went to the door, making sure that his shadow was not in the path of the light that was surging from the cracks.  Oliver started to pick through the first nightstand quickly, searching for the amulet. Once he had gone through that, he muttered a reversing spell to make the items go back into place before heading over to the second nightstand.  He did this for another three objects (dresser, closet, and desk) before heading on over to an old looking box that was hidden behind some stuffed animals.

 

The humming from the bathroom stopped, signalling that time was cut short quickly, making Allen speed walk over to Oliver and wh isper harshly, “SHE IS ALMOST F*CKING OUT!  HURRY U-”

 

“Hello?”

 

The two froze up instantly as the door to the bathroom opened up, showing the female dressed in Doctor Who pajamas and a towel hanging around her shoulders.  Oliver and Allen continued to watch the female, hoping that the light wouldn’t reflect their shadows, but sadly luck wasn’t on their side. . .

(Y/n) slowly looked around her room, feeling that something or some people were watching her. .and quite frankly in a flash from the bathroom light, the shadows appeared.  Her eyes widened with surprise, hoping that this wasn’t real, but apparently the spell wore off and like that, the two males could be now seen by her. The night guard gasped before crossing her eyebrows, ripping the towel off of her shoulders and spinning it around to make it into a weapon.  

 

“Who are you two and get out of my jewelry box!”

 

Allen slightly smiled. . .nervously-, “Nothing you need to worry about, sweetie!  Just coming to take back what is ou--”

 

Oliver nudged Allen, making the New Yorker slightly growl before noticing what he had.  With a grin, Allen winked over to the female.

 

“Nice try, babe, to hide this, but thanks for the gift~!”

 

And just like that, the two males poofed out of the mansion and outside in the forest close to it.  (Y/n) gasped in both surprise and confusion, wanting to know who they were but also why they came to steal the amulet.  She raced over to the window that overlooked the forest to see if she could spot where they were headed but to no avail she was unable to see where they went.  

 

With a small frown, she lowered her head, “I guess that was supposed to happen. .?  Or maybe this is all a hallucination. .?”

 

The female shook her head before walking out of the room with the towel now folded up, ready to be placed into the washing machine, and down the stairs to see if (C/n) was doing alright.  As she made it down the stairs, the woman noticed another cat next to (C/n), making her raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“(C/n)?  Who is this?”

 

(C/n) turned their head quickly and meowed in response, trying their best to introduce their friend to their owner.  Cupcake smiled a cat like grin before meowing softly with a bow of their head.

 

(Y/n) smiled and knelt down to the floor to greet the new cat, “Well, (C/n), where did your friend come from?”

 

(C/n) tilted their head and quickly glanced over to Cupcake, their ears flattening a bit in worry.  Cupcake glanced at (C/n) with a comforting look before looking up at (C/n)’s owner. With a soft meow of a translation spell, (Y/n) could hear Cupcake and (C/n)’s voice speak to her.

 

“Now then, since the spell is down, she will be able to hear all of us.”

 

“What do you mean of the translation spell?!  Isn’t she going to freak out like what we heard upstairs because of your owner??”

 

Cupcake winced a little and glanced down, “True. .  But this is for the better good though.”

 

(Y/n) listened in on the conversation, quite spooked by how a “magic cat” is here while her own cat is acting strangely close to this stranger.

 

“Still!  You are going to have to pick up after the mess your owners caused,” (C/n) meowed towards Cupcake who lowered his head more in guilt.

 

“I know, I know poppet.  Just let me speak to your owner then we can discuss more, okay?”

 

(C/n) puffed out their chest with annoyance before letting out a long sigh, stating a “fine” before trotting off into the kitchen to eat the leftover kibble in their dish.  As for Cupcake, he turned his attention to a now awestruck (Y/n), making him blink a few times before speaking once again.

 

***

 

“So you still do not know why they were after the amulet. .?”

 

“Not a clue. .  I wish I knew so that I could tell you, but I cannot.”

 

A sigh of slight annoyance came out from her nose, making Cupcake frown with worry.  With a paw, he gently tapped her knee lightly, “I know that it might seem like a loss, but look at the bright side, you still have the other gift that you had gotten, right?”

 

“Mhmm. .  That is true. .  Wait. Why did they not take that one also?”

 

“It’s probably something they did not need at the moment or probably not need at all, poppet.  Maybe try to keep it with you at all times. .? Or maybe try to hide it away from view, do it better than what you had done with the amulet. .just in case something like this were to happen in the near future.  I don’t wish to see you get hurt-”

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. .  I usually get hurt though, Cupcake.  Thank you for the idea of hiding the other gift.  I will think of a good place to put it so that the others do not go looking for it.”  With a lift off from the couch, she walked away and into the kitchen to grab a light snack while (C/n) came back with their tail raised up.

 

“So how did the conversation go, Cupcake?”

 

“I would have to say. .iffy. .”

 

“Did you talk about her getting hurt. .?”

 

“Yes, but she immediately shut me off and thanked me before I could say anything else.”

 

(C/n) glanced away a bit, “Do you want to know why she doesn’t like it when someone says that. .?”

 

Cupcake nodded his head, wondering what might have happened to the female night guard.

 

With a bit of their lip, (C/n) started to give out (Y/n)’s story about how she was horribly treated as a child all the way up through until a couple days ago when she was fired from the job.  Cupcake narrowed his eyes into slits at some parts, making (C/n) sweat drop with unease, seeing almost the same aura that Oliver had given off. Once completing the story, the male cat nodded his head.

 

“I see. . .  This job. . Will be a difficult task.  There are more than just one idiot that will come and attack her, just to let you know, poppet.  I would suggest that you go along or make sure to comfort her each time she gets back. .”

 

“Why go with her?  I don’t think that she will allow me to go along with, seeing nearly I had my ear nearly bitten off by a goat the last time I was in a workplace. . .and yes that was goat yoga that she had to overlook for a couple of months-”

 

Cupcake laughed a bit before nodding his head again, “The Ancients love seeing cats come into their places, especially if they are new.”

 

“The Ancients?  Who are they?”

 

“Oh you know them, poppet, if you did not read over (Y/n)’s old map of the world??”

 

“Oh!  So those countries?”

 

“Mhmm!  That is correct!”

 

“So why would they be interested in them??”

 

“Well. . .you know how I have magic right now and can walk around?”

 

“Yes. .?”

 

“I am actually a wax model.”

 

Dead silence echoed across the living room before (C/n) woke back into reality.

 

“Y-you’re joking?”

 

“Nope!  I am 1160UBOVK.  The very first model of the “Hetalia Second Counterpart: Oliver Kirkland’s pets” collection.  With so few being made across the world, each one of me was eventually burned except for me since I am the real deal.  The Original Cat of Oliver Kirkland.”

 

“T-that. .  H-how are you even able to talk or do stuff??”

 

“I am not so sure, but I believe it has to do with the ancient book that is hidden in Ancient Mesopotamia's and Ancient Egypt’s section.  For us, the second players, we are somehow able to move freely in the shadows and dusk time. As for the first players, the real “Hetalia Characters,” they are only able to roam about during the night.”

 

With a connection to the shift for (Y/n), (C/n)’s eyes lit up with interest, “That is when my owner has to work!  So she could actually meet those people then??”

 

Cupcake’s chest puffed out with pride, seeing how (C/n) made the connections so quickly.  With a soft purr, he spoke, “That is correct, poppet. Very well done piecing all of these pieces together.”

 

(C/n) grinned happily and thanked the male just as a thought of worry came in, “You did say that is going to get hurt. .  Exactly by who. .?”

 

Cupcake lowered his gaze to the carpet, making the other start to worry even more.

 

“Please, Cupcake, I need to know who they might be so that I can te--”

 

“. . .It’s more than one that she is going to have to show her true self to them.”

 

With a shaky sigh from his nose, he turned his head back up towards (C/n), “They are. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D


	6. "I WANT FOOD, IGGY-"

//**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Start)**

Hey everyone!!  I just have a short and easy poll that I would like a lot of you to answer!!  It is going to be very crucial to these events in this book and future ones!!

Here is the link to the survey:

<https://forms.gle/yByshBVUnMxbpWQa9>

 

Thank you all for reading this book of mine!!! :D

 

*Gives everyone (f/c) cupcakes before starting the chapter-*

//**AUTHOR'S NOTE (End)**//

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dudes! Can't you two stop fighting? It's been like over ten minutes and I'm hungry. . ."

 

But to no avail, the Frenchman and Brit fought more, drowning out the American's pleas. He eventually gave up, making a nearby Canadian walk over.

 

"You want me to go and get you something to eat from one of the vending machines, Alfred?"

 

"Huh?" The American whipped his body around and saw his younger brother with the polar bear, Kumajiro, tucked nicely in his hands. "Oh Mattie bro! That would definitely help a lot! Thanks dude!"

 

Matthew smiled softly and replied back, "Anytime, America." The male wandered out from the "meeting room" of the second floor and quickly walked over to the vending machines that were near the watering fountains and eating area on the first floor. A certain Russian followed behind the Canadian, making the other notice the presence.

 

With a small smile, Canada lifted his head up at Russia, also known as Ivan Braginsky, "Hello, Ivan. How are you doing today?"

 

The Russian sent a soft smile down at Matthew, dipping his head in response, "So far so good. Except for my two sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. They both are working on making their exhibit again since a детвора (small child/children) bent and crushed some of the fake plants."

 

"Again?" Matthew rose an eyebrow, knowing that the area was surrounded by a red velvet rope and signs that stated "Do Not Touch" or "Do Not Enter Exhibit."

 

Ivan nodded his head and let out a little sigh, "Sadly one of the little дети (babies) that was behind one of the gay couples, I think the left one, took one of my small подсолнух (sunflower(s)). . .But they did look cute with it though, Ufufufufu~"

 

Matthew chuckled lightly as the two arrived at the vending machine, "I bet they did. Sunflowers do look beautiful almost anywhere."

 

"Да! I agree!"

 

"Me too! I want food! I am hungry!" Kumajiro exclaimed with joy and feistiness.

 

Both the Russian and Canadian glanced down at the bear, raising an eyebrow at it while the bear looked back up at them.

 

"Give me food!"

 

Canada sweat dropped a little while the Russian laughed lightly, "Ah yes, we are here, нет (no)?"

 

"True. . Do you think you can grab the money out from my right pocket on my coat, Ivan? I can't get my wallet out since Kukumira is in my hands."

 

"Да канада, I can get it out for you, but then you have to let me hold your polar bear~"

 

"Fiine. . .but Kumajiji might not like it. ."

 

"GIVE ME FOOOOODDDDD!. . . ." Kumajiro roared out in impatience, feeling the emptiness of their stomach start to grow larger and larger by a minute. A low rumbling sound came from the bear's stomach as it lightly pounded its arms against Matthew's hands and arms. "Pwease?"

 

Russia chuckled lightly, "Oh Kumajiro. ." He reached his hand carefully into the Canadian's pocket, drawing out the wallet with ease and opened it up. "What did you want to get, Matthew?"

 

"Oh! Um. . Maybe some of those Flaming Hot Cheetos and a Sprite?"

 

"Mhmm. I guess I will take the rest then~!"

 

"Wait what!? No Russia! I don't have enough money for it all. . ."

 

"Ufufufufu~! Just kidding~" Ivan giggled with a teasing voice.

 

Matthew relaxed slightly at it, actually thinking that he was going to lose the money he had been saving up bit by bit.

 

"You thought I would spent it all? Nope! It was joke and it worked!" Ivan grinned with pride as he got out the food that was requested from the Canadian and himself before heading over to one of the tables to sit at.

 

Matthew shyly nodded his head with embarrassment, "O-oui. . . Sorry for the outburst."

 

The other continued to have that prideful grin across his face as Canada came on over to sit down across from Russia. Once there, Kumajiro jumped out from his arms and onto the table to eat half of Matthew's and Ivan's food. After the bear was done eating, it sighed and patted its own stomach before flopping down to sit in between the two.

 

"Looks like the little fella is picking on you both! That little bugger should pay you two back, " a Turkish voice could be heard from the stairs.

 

Both of the countries looked up and to the left to see who it was. Apparently it was Sadiq Adnan, the male representation of Turkey.

 

He waved at the two countries down below, "Say you got another seat? Can I take that?"

 

"Oh, um, of course! You can come down here, just be careful of Kunairo! He's resting now."

 

"Great!" And with that, the Turkish male ran down the rest of the stairs then over to the two countries. With a pat on the back for Canada, making it as a "thank you," Turkey took a seat across from Canada, but sat right next to Russia. "So what're you two doing besides letting the little scamp eat all the food?"

 

"Nothing much. Just "chillin' in da the waves"~!"

 

"Is that another saying from the burger joint male-"

 

"Nope~! I learned it fr--"

 

"It was from me, Sadiq," a Greek male's voice could be heard from above them.

 

Turkey whipped up his head and squinted, "What!? Why Hercules-!? Why teach Russia that?!"

 

Greece slightly smiled in a playful way as he responded back, "Just as a teaser. That is all, Sadiq."

 

Cyprus and Egypt shook their heads, but Cyprus in particular bit his lip, hoping that the Turkish male would not start having another fight with the Greek. . .after all he was friends with them both. Egypt on the other hand found this slightly funny, knowing that this little thing could make the Turkish male itch with irritation.

 

Turkey's left eye twitched but let the saying slide away, shaking his head while doing a face-palm, "Not my problem, not my problem anymore."

 

Canada chuckled quietly while watching the two, not noticing that a certain American was glaring at the group. The male quietly went up to Canada and placed his hand right onto his shoulder, squeezing lightly in the meantime.

 

"Say little bro. . . Did you get me the food?"

 

At this, Canada froze up, hearing America's words, "Oh, um, yeah! H-here it is," he leaned down quickly into his bag, pulling out the extra food that he had saved from yesterday that still looked quite fresh.

 

Once it was out, America swiped it out from Canada's hands and flicked the curl, "Keep it on time will ya? If not. . .then you know what happens." The BLT and Subway custom-made sandwich were first stuffed into his bomber jacket then the water into his pants pocket. With a small glare, the American quietly left while twirling the first soda can around in his left hand, the others never noticing the incident between the two brothers.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Countries of all sorts started to come in one by one, taking only a few minutes to get situated and seated down at their own seats. Once the doors were closed by the last person to come in, which was America. . .also known as Alfred F. Jones, the meeting could be started.

 

With two eyes scanning everyone to see that everyone was accounted for, the German slowly stood up, "Have we gotten everyone, Kiku?"

 

The Japanese country looked up towards his friend, shaking his head, "いいえ (No)."

 

"Who are we missing?" Ludwig asked curiously.

 

"Prussia and China, Luddy!" The chirpy Italian responded with a grin, but then tilted his head, "I wonder why they aren't here. ."

 

"Never mind that, Italy, but Danke for the help. .You two" Germany turned his head towards the large rounded table, "Alright! Everyone is accounted for except Prussia and China, Ja? Now let us begin the meeting!"

 

"Oui~!"

 

"Ναί. ."

 

"Igen!!"

 

"Taip."

 

"Yes's" went throughout the large conference room for a straight full on minute. Once done, they all turned their attention to the standing Germanic blonde male.

 

"Sehr gut." Ludwig's sky blue orbs watched everyone carefully before looking over towards the very large blackboard (also known as a chalkboard-). "Now then. . Our last discussion was about how to ma--"

 

"We get it, Germany! Just shut up about it and change it to something else!" An Austrian voice could be heard before a female glare was sent towards him.

 

Feliciano pouted at the shouting from the male while Ivan gave off his "creepy" aura to warn the male from shouting at the standing German.

 

With a small "tch," Germany started to talk once more, "Fine. I shall change the damn subject. With that said, you all better not complain like that again!" He slammed his fist into the table, making everyone quiet down instantly.

 

The whole room stood in silence for a few moments yet a country made movement by putting their left hand up. Their auburn eyes aimed right at Ludwig, "Oi! Bratwurst lover! I got a question."

 

Ludwig bit his lip as he nodded over towards, "Go on, Lovino. What is it. ."

 

"Why aren't we talking about the new night guard?" Lovino says while straightening himself to sit upright in his own chair.

 

Everyone, including Germany tilted their heads at this new information.

 

"We haven't had one since two years ago and now this random donna comes in taking on the job," Romano states while the curl on top of his head crumbles up, but straightens out as to what Arthur says next.

 

"The job fill was not posted up until last year. You know how much the main person, which is Sully, has to do in order to keep everyone on top of things. Even his own," England says to Romano as he leans back into the chair, his own arms crossed over his chest. "As I did hear, this woman seems like a decent one."

 

"Quoi? Another femelle?" A Canadian and Frenchman ask in curiosity. They both leaned in, making Arthur chuckle at their actions.

 

"Very cute. ." Arthur mutters to himself before clearing his throat clear to speak, "Ahem! Yes. It is another female. She will be starting her job later on in the week-"

 

"What day, England?" The three Baltic states question the Brit of whom got slightly irritated from how he was not able to finish up the sentence he was on.

 

"Let me finish then you can give more questions, you bloody hear me?"

 

All around the table, the countries nodded their heads except for Romano and Germany of whom were patiently waiting.

 

"Now then. . The female is starting either this Sunday or the following Sunday, seeing how much Sully wants her to come into the job quickly or not. Her name is (Y/n) (L/n) and she was personally raised here in this state, Wisconsin, before moving away to three other countries such as (1st country), (2nd country), and (final country that you moved away from)," Arthur explains to the countries, seeing how a lot of them were interested already in wanting to know who this female was.

 

A dark skinned country, Cuba, raised his hand up from the table. England noticed this and called him out, "Yes Juan. ."

 

"How do we know that this isn't some sort of fake person that Sully and/or one of the other guards, like Norris, accepted just to let people know there is a night guard here. He and the rest of them has done it in the past," the male states with a snort.

 

A few "yeah's" and "that is true!" came up around the table, making the Brit start to quiver in slight rage. Before he could make a snarky comment, a white haired woman stood up from her seat and yelled out to the people at the table. All of them stopped in their tracks to look over at the female that started to accumulate a very dark, yet threatening, aura.

 

"This human is real and I have seen her before." The Belorussian girl spat out while glaring at some of the countries that were going to backtalk her. "She used to visit here in the past and give us all items!"

 

"Pffft- Items. Like what kinds of items," Latvia said with a giggle, "like a cond--"

 

"ты сука (You bitch)! Just затыкніся (shut up)! Затыкніся (shut up)!" She glared with rage at Ravis, making the other two hide the little country, all three Baltics shaking in fear.

 

With icy purple blue orbs moving off of the three, she stared at the rest, "Apparently you all do not remember her since everyone, except for me, moved to other museums around the globe!" Belarus hissed out to the group and table before looking down at the floor just as memories started to flood up into her mind. "She used to visit each and every single one of you just to say "Hello!" or do something nice for us. . .like pick up after the people that went through certain exhibits and slightly damaged them."

 

Ukraine frowned with worry for her. She knew that her little sister was the only one that probably remembered the female, (Y/n) (L/n), the longest opposed towards the rest of them. Katyusha lightly placed a hand onto Natalia's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze to say that she believed her and that she was here for her.

 

Belarus blinked away the tears that threatened her tear ducts, wanting to spill out but needed to show her strength to these men since they still did out number the females.

 

"How do you know that this guard, (Y/n) (L/n), is the real deal and the quote on quote on that you knew from in the past?" North Korea asked the Belorussian country in a snarky way.

 

Ukraine shot a glare over towards the Korean and was going to say a comeback, but was cut off by Serbia.

 

"Save your anger for when the girl does come over here, Belarus. Just shut up for now, N.K. You already do enough damage here and so what if it is the girl. Whoopie-do-da-day. If not then it's literally tears over a pretty much old person that probably won't remember us. We are not getting the sizes of people that used to come here in great waves. Now it is just the hardcore fans, rich people needing to use the restrooms here because they are the best ones in the city apparently, or just the elderly that hate to see history delete itself. You know what I mean." The Serbian puffed out a cloud of smoke from his e-cig, soon making the smoke turn into a ring.

 

Everyone became dead silent except for the low growls coming from the Belorussian and the death glare from Ukraine (of which was a very rare sight to see for anyone in that room).

 

"Fine. Be that way, but in my heart of hearts this is my friend and she will remember me!" With that, Belarus flung her knife into the center of the table and turned away, dashing off into the shadows of the hallway of the third floor.

 

 

 

 

The knife dug halfway into the table, split ends from the boards in the table stuck out around it. Ukraine shook her head at them all and dashed off towards where Belarus went. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.


	7. Ancients and Le Cat

“So Guputa. . .what should we do with the new night guard?” A Roman voice asked the Egyptian female with a tilt of his head.

 

“Romulus. . .You know it like the back of your hand. Treat the girl with respect,” the woman stated with a slight hiss, earning a nervous laugh from the male.

 

The little blonde country (the Holy Roman Empire) bit his lip before hopping onto the bench that was next to Guputa, also known as Ancient Egypt. “Frau Guputa, if I may ask, who is this night guard?”

 

Another blonde placed herself beside the ancient country, answering the male’s question: “It is another female, but on the larger side. The name of her is (Y/n) (L/n). She recently moved here from the country of (country) for this job.”

 

“Ahh. What was the profession before taking the job, Alicia?”

 

“Mmm. . . Not so positive, but she does know a few languages and can speak them almost fluently. .?” The British woman answered with a huff, trying to remember what the morning and evening guards had said about this newcomer.

 

“That is mostly correct, Britannia. I will let the rest of you ponder about her. Let us not judge her like how we usually do with newcomers. . . Especially you, Navid Hamadani.”

 

The said Persian male huffed in disagreement, shaking his head, “Why not? We are usually right about our guesses. The third to last night guard made out with Sully, banged that guy, Norris, and Alabaster, then “mysteriously” vanished. The second to last only wanted this job for the money benefits and left with a boatload of cash before becoming bankrupt the next day for buying a billion dollar house. Then the last flippin’ night guard helped a vandelist in destroying this area alone! It took over three years to refurbish and reopen this area alone! ESPECIALLY MINE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS?? HOW MUCH IT FELT??”

 

A germanic narrowed his eyes from Navid then over towards Guputa, “I simply will not state anything. .but know well that I will protect my family if need be.”

 

“Oui, I agree with Aldrich. I will protect my family,” stated by the Galli male, known as Gaul himself. His midnight violet mask covered the face slightly while the musketeer hat tipped down slightly so only half of his golden bangs could be shown. “I say in my opinion, the femme, sounds like a personne sympathique,” the male leaned against the pillar near the bridge while his violet and light blue orbs twinkled with the moonlight that poured in from above, “My son will know not to pick on la femelle.”

 

Kievan Rus flipped her curly and ragged hair back, “Same with my son and daughters. . Hell I believe Belarus would adopt her-”

 

“Pffft- Belarus adopting an over-sized woman? Please,” Carthage snorted smirk-fully. “She’ll become trash the next moment they realize anyone realizes she can’t get a da--! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! LET GO OF ME PLEASE!”

 

The Spartan female growled harshly while pinning the said male to the grass flooring, dirt scuffing up onto both of their elbows, arms, and legs. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, CARTHAGE! WOMAN SUCCEEDED IN MY COUNTRY, ESPECIALLY BIGGER WOMAN! AND I AM A CHUBBY ONE IN FACT!” She spat against his ear, making chills go running down the spine, “You are lucky that I don’t have Romulus horses, Russi’s snow leopard, or Hun’s grey wolf. .”

 

Hallador pulled Adoni (Sparta) away from the wincing in pain male. With a giant tug, Adoni was held tightly in a embrace by Scandinavia, “Shushhh. . It is okay Adoni. . Hallador is here.” A hand from her lightly petted the Spartan’s brunette hair, being careful of the very long curl that was curled up and jagged. Slow but steadily, Sparta began to calm her rage down while Scandinavia gave a chilling glare over to Carthage, Persia, and the Byzantine Empire.

 

The Byzantine Empire slowly backed himself up with a slight sweat drop, “Hmm. .? What did I do wrong?”

 

“Nothing yet, Azura, but please all of you be nice. . And make sure that when she comes in this week, DO NOT SCARE HER,” the Egyptian stated coolly with a slight look of bitterness that was starting to creep up into her hazel orbs. “That means you, Romulus. No following behind her like a stalk--”

 

“I am not that kind of person! I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than th--”

 

“Romulus you dummkopf. . You WILL follow her and scare her then it will be up to both of your grandchildren to make sure she is alright. .” said Gabriel of whom was now face-palming at Romulus.

 

Mesnnia (Mesopotamia) chuckled lightly while rolling her eyes, “Yes, Holy Rome, you are right. He will most certainly do that to the poor female. .”

  
  
“So what should any of us do so that she gets used to the job?” A loud male stated from behind all of the ancients, making Aldrich groan in irritation yet turned to look at his son.

 

“Not so sure yet. .” the Germanic told the albino male while crossing his arms across his clothed chest. “We have mostly argued here and there thanks to these three diese Arschlöcher. .”

 

“Oh,” the Prussian scratched the top of his head, making the little yellow chick fly on top of Aldrich’s head. It chirped happily, giving the father a gentle peck on the head while Germania gave it a small gentle smile. “Well how about we let one of the animals out from one our sections??”

 

“Are you sure about that. .? The last time we tried it, the female night guard screamed “BLOODY HELL NAH! I AIN’T GONNA GET HAUNTED!” and ran off,” the Germanic stated while staring down at Gilbert.

 

“True. . Oh! What about the new enclosures?? Like the Nekotalia section??”

 

“Ja. . What about them. .? We do have Itabby. . The other cats aren’t here yet. It is going to take another year for the shipment of those cats to come in since they are being repaired or edited slightly to when they were first out.”

 

“I know but maybe we should use Itabby as our go to person-ish cat? He does act a lot like Chibitalia and Italy combined-”

 

“I know, Gilbert, but how would the night guard react to the cat. How are WE, the facility, going to keep her here?”

 

“Um. . .”

 

“Exactly-”

 

“Now hold on there Aldrich, I think using Itabby as the first starter is a great choice! That cat is new here like the night guard and also the night guard has a cat too,” Edecon replied with jolly grin that plastered itself onto her face.

 

“You sure, Iberia? Itabby still has to get used to us all. .” Aldrich said softly while turning his head to look at the olive skinned female.

 

Gilbert blinked a little, “Wait. . She has a cat?”

 

“Mhmm! Positive and sí! (Y/n) has a Japanese Bobtail cat that has been with her for four years-”

 

“How the heilige Hölle do you know that!?”

 

“Britannia and Egypt told me~! Sisisisisisisi~” the Iberian woman laughed lightly out like a little pissed off snake (and yes she has a hognosed snake named Pissy that “acts” like a cobra-).

 

Aldrich groaned and glanced down at Prussia, “Fine. . We shall use Itabby, but now how to use that cat-”

 

“I already have the idea, Vati-”

 

“What is it then?”

 

“Well let it choose which section it wants to go to first! I think he would choose either to go down here where all of you are or stay on the main floor. He does know you, Vati, and Romulus a lot-”

 

“Mhmm. Then it is settled. We shall make the cat come down here for the first few visits. If the other countries whine or complain, just tell them that we said it is for the best. Ludwig, Francis, Kiku, and a few other will kn--”

 

“Aiyah! Leaving me out from a cat talk?” A Chinese voice could be heard cutting off the Germanic, making the said male drop his head in irritation.

 

Prussia cackled out towards the Chinese person, “Maybe~? Come in, China! We are just talking about Itabby!”

 

“Oh! That personification of Italy as a cat?” Yao stated while raising an eyebrow curiously. He had seen it walk around the lower level here and main ground of where that new installment was happening.

 

“Ja. We were talking about how the cat can. .or I should say, be used, to help the night guard get slowly adjusted to this museum before we all descend onto her like needy dogs wanting praise and attention,” Germania told China with a slight nod.

 

“So far we believe the night guard should start her first night getting to know the museum well. So like starting from the bottom one night, second night on the main floor, so on and so forth until she reaches the fourth floor of where the other new re-modelings are happening above,” Gilbert explained to China as well.

 

China carefully nodded his head in understanding of the plan, but hesitates slightly, “What if she notices one of us move?”

 

“It would more likely be Romulus and the Chibis that will give it away,” Aldrich explains with a simple sigh.

 

“Would you like me to comfort the woman if she starts to get scared, Vati?”

 

“Mmm. . Nein. She will be fine and know what to do,” he told Gabriel with a calm tone, “But thank you though.”

 

The little blonde empire dipped his head, soon disappearing off into the shadows, heading back to his spot in the lower level they were in. Aldrich watched his son go back to the spot before turning his attention towards Gilbert and Yao once again.

 

“Yao und Gilbert, go to the main floor and find Itabby. Once there, make sure the cat knows what to do for this quote on quote mission.”

 

“Why us, Vati? You know that Greece, Italy, or Rome would know the cat better than us,” Gilbert stated with furrowed eyebrows and confusion in his eyes.

 

“You two know the cat probably better than the rest of us. . .Even those people. Plus Yao, you knew Itabby before it left for Taiwan. As for you Gilbert, your cat knew Itabby as friends and since your scent. So it would be like a “welcome back” reunion for him.”

 

With a nod from Yao, Aldrich turned away from the two of them then heads off back towards his friends. Gilbert watched his father go while Yao frowned slightly.

 

“Come on Prussia, let us head off before the day comes. .” The Chinese told him in a worried tone.

 

Gilbert glanced from Yao to the empty space of where his father was, slowly drawing his eyes off, “Ja, Ja, I know.” With a cheeky smile and shake of his head, he raced off past Yao, “Come on China! I am going to beat you upstairs!”

 

“Wha- Hey! You get back here, youngster!” Yao shouted at the Prussian as he also dashed off towards the stairs, trying to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not steal, take, or re-edit this story. I am publishing this story here and on Wattpad ONLY.  
> Story Link to Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/176264924-night-at-the-world-wide-museum-of-hetalia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Hetalia, Night at the Museum, nor any other fandom(s) that I have mentioned in this book.
> 
> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Extra (for this book):  
> This book was written as an idea/thought, thank to the help of the movie, "Night at the Museum" along with remembering Robin Williams who was a childhood hero to me.
> 
> I wanted to make this book about 'chubby' people, because I am one of those people that is constantly shammed for just having a bit of a "chubby" belly.  
> Nowadays, all I read (or from what I have seen) are people and/or characters that are basically very slim, wear skinny jeans, weigh less than 120 (due to the media slamming about what is 'healthy'), go to the gym all the time, etc.
> 
> In creating this book, I wanted to have the main character, YOU...the reader, become more confident, strong, brave, and love who you are in what you do in this book or even what you take out from my book into the real world.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'd like to give out a big shout-out to that movie and the book too! 
> 
> Go and read and/or watch it sometime! :D


End file.
